Living in the Shadows Adopted
by The Wonder Snowflake
Summary: ON HIATUSGrowing up in the shadow of Will Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived' was never easy for Harry. Living with parents who neglected him while doting on his brother was far too much.NOT A SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty well i have adopted this story and i hope i can do as a good of a job of finishing it as the previous owner \

Cheers

OK so i got very lucky and was aloud to take this story over, YAY for me

The Potters were your average wizarding family. James Potter was the heir to a noble pure-blood line. He was well liked by most that met him and held few prejudices except, of course, those held by most in the wizarding world; that elves, centaurs, merpeople, werewolves, vampires, muggles (non-magic humans), and pretty much every other sentient and non-sentient creatures were inferior to wizards. At school he was a notorious prankster and show-off always fussing his jet black hair to appear as though he had just got off the Quidditch pitch. While towards the end of his and Lily's sixth year his rather large ego was ever so slightly deflated when they started dating on a regular basis.

Lily Potter was a muggle-born witch, sometimes referred to as mudbloods as a derogatory term. While in school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was considered brilliant and always remained at the top of her classes. She easily made prefect along with James' friend, Remus Lupin, in their fifth year. After dating for three years Lily tied the knot with James in June of '80. Thirteen months later she gave birth to a healthy pair of fraternal twins.

Harold and William Potter, otherwise known as Harry and Will, were your average twins in that they did everything together. Luckily for them they were fraternal not identical. So people didn't get them confused with one another, nor were they humiliated with identical clothes. Harry had the softer, more feminine features of his mother promising a beautiful figure in his later life. He had his fathers pitch colored hair and shocking blue eyes inherited from his grandfather William. Will on the other hand had a squared, masculine cut to his face, promising to become a ruggedly handsome young man. He had auburn hair which came from some far removed relative somewhere along the genetic line. Both brothers were already showing signs of advanced intelligence, walking at 13 months and having a wide variety of language at there young age near Halloween.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail cringed before a pair of crimson slitted eyes perched on a dark throne. He would have turned tail and ran had not the terrible set of eyes held him paralyzed like prey before the snake.

"Tell me, why should I let a rat like your self live?" queried the pale 'man' in a distinct hiss to his vioce.

"Master, I have news of the Potters m-m'lord," stuterd Wormtail.

"And why should I take the word of a traitor seriously?"

"I-I-I w-would never lie to one so powerful. N-never to the Dark Lord."

"Crucio"

"AAHHHHHH!"

The smell of urine filled the air as Wormtail slowly stopped twitching on the stone floor.

"I know, do not think to lie to me. Your mind is not but an open tome to me. Now leave me to my own devices."

Wormtail and several Death Eaters left the torch lit dungeon leaving Voldemort to ponder the contents of the Prophecy Severus over herd. With a decision made, the room echoed with a gunshot and Tom Riddle nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

A shaft of light pierced the oppressive gloom of the small chamber, illuminating the lone ten year old occupant of the four poster bed. The child calmly lying on the blue comforter had long, sleek black hair falling just past his shoulders and was often seen tied back by a black thong. He had a thin, graceful face with high cheekbones, a slender nose, and slightly wide set eyes giving him an exotic, almost elfish look. To top this he had a wiry build and was somewhat on the short side for his age. The only thing marring this otherwise elfish look was a black clothe patch, covering his right eye.

'Master Harry,' stammered Bob, one of the family house elves. 'Your mother says you need to awaken.'

A single, luminescent blue eye snapped open.

'Tell my mother I will be down in half an hour for breakfast,' he rapped out in an eerie monotone.

'Right away, Master,' and with a small snap Bob was gone.

Harry slowly started his morning routine, walking into the private bath and turning the tap to a warm temperature on the shower head. While in the shower he managed to wash his face and hair without ever removing, or even getting his eye patch wet, demonstrating years of experience in the matter. Harry made quick work of brushing his teeth and drying off. Walking over to his wardrobe he picked out slim black pants, a white French button up shirt with silver cufflinks, buttons, and a thin silver chain at the throat. Proceeding to tie his hair back with his standard leather thong, he made his way down the west wing of the house to the main stairway. Turning into a side door off the foyer lead to the small kitchenette where the family ate personal meals.

The sight that greeted Harry was one of a seemingly normal family. Lily was cooking on the stove, never getting over her muggle-born upbringing, looking as though the years after Hogwarts hadn't affected her at all. James was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. Though not immediately noticeable, his years as an Auror gave a smattering of grey to his hair. Finally, Will Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, came striding in with the arrogance and assurance that came from years of bathing in the spotlight of the wizarding worlds affection. He was slightly tall for his age, with a sturdy, almost chubby build. His hair had a short sports cut, adding to his already rugged look. His most prominent feature was the pentagram shaped burn scar over his left temple, 'a sign of protection,' claimed the press.

'Harry, next time we say come down, you will come down immediately. Is that understood?' Was Harry's stern greeting from his father, who never quite knew how to act towards his second son.

'Yes father,' came the stiff reply.

The rest of the family, excluding Harry, talked animatedly about when Will's Hogwarts letter would arrive and the resulting trip to Diagon Alley. As usual, the conversation quickly turned to Quality Quidditch Supplies and the new broom they had just released, the Nimbus 2000. Harry snorted quietly in contempt. "Trust them to turn to such a brutal sport," he thought.

Just then a barn owl started tapping on the window pane.

'I'll get it,' said Will, as he darted for the window latch. He hastily took the top letter from the owl, flinging the others to the floor in his excitement. Tearing through the envelope Will's eyes darted across the parchment before quickly falling in sadness.

'What's wrong, honey?' queried a concerned Lily.

'I-It's nothing,' stuttered Will.

A concerned James snatched the letter from his sons hands and was about to start frantically reading when he saw the grin flickering across his sons face.

'You scamp!' yelled James, while tackling Will to the ground as he started viscously tickling his son while Lily laughed at their antics.

During this whole episode Harry had purposefully walked over to the small stack of letters on the floor. Picking them up he shuffled through them, looking at the senders; Beuxbatons, Durmstrang, Salem Institute, Eagle Rock Academy, the Vatican Order of Witchcraft, Hogwarts, and several others from all around the world. Harry felt numb at the sheer number of the school acceptance letters. "Why do they all want me?" he pondered.

'What do you have there, pup?' asked Remus Lupin, just as he entered the Potter mansion from the kitchen door.

'Oh, some acceptance letters from a few schools. I don't know why there are so many,' Harry responded with a slight tone of affection.

Remus Lupin, former Marauder and werewolf, was the only one who truly knew Harry. While Harry usually received a small amount of money or other oddities for the holidays (when they remembered), Remus, despite his rather short income, had always known exactly what Harry wanted or needed. The two of them would often be seen walking through the woods on the Potter estates (sometimes leaving the grounds for more rural areas). In short, he was Harry's most prominent father figure.

He was also the only one who knew his secret.

'Beuxbatons, Rock Eagle… hell, this ones written in Cambodian. So which are you planning to attend?'

'What's the question?' said James from his position on the floor. 'Of course he's going to Hogwarts.'

'I don't know… Some of these schools are said to be quite good,' Harry observed. 'Rock Eagle Academy has a alchemy professor who studied under Nicholas Flamel, Salem has classes in natural magic, and the Vatican teaches some of the best Defence against the Dark Arts as well as ritual magic.' Harry could not help but feel a slight sense of excitment at the prospect of escaping his brothers' spotlight.

'No,' James stated flatly. 'You will be going to Hogwarts ands that's final.'

'Now James, don't you think you're being a little inflexible?' asked Remus.

'Don't you "now James" me, Remus. I am Harry's father, and as such you have no say in how he is raised, despite what you may think,' James said coldly.

'What do you mean 'Harry's father'? Since when have you ever been a father to him? When was the last time you had a civil conversation with him? Did you ever teach him to ride a broom? What does he like to do in his spare time? Does he like classical, The Weird Sisters, or muggle music? When was the last time you were truly a father to him, James?' said a livid werewolf as his anger winded down.

'Who are you to question me in my own house?' bellowed James. 'What right do you have to question my actions? You, standing there in tattered robes, who can't have any children of his own. A werewolf! Less than human, the bane of the wizarding world. Who are you to question my actions? Take the dark freak, his eye should have warned us long ago he was nothing but trouble with his queer notions of equality,' spitting out the last part.

Remus stood there in shock before realisation of what James had said came crashing over him like a breaking wave. In the next instant a deathly calm washed over him, and his eyes flashed amber.

'So, that is it. You are willing to throw years of friendship down the drain… and for what? This false sense of importance bestowed upon you by Will's adoring public? You are truly willing to throw away a son who has done not but think beyond the racial barriers of a fearful populace. Very well, Harry, gather your things. We are leaving. And James, if you contact me for any other reason than a full apology, I will report some of your dealings, and interesting abilities, to the Ministry, Prongs,' Remus finished with that same dead voice.

By then Harry had gathered his few personal effects into his trunk and was quietly standing at Remus's side, silently awaiting their departure.

'Come pup, let's leave these people.'

With this last statement, Harry walked out of his old life and into the sunrise.


	3. Chapter 3

A sprawling oak forest lay before them, ancient, wise, feral, and deadly. This forest had no sense of order. It promised naught but chaos, the thing of life. The vast expanse gave one a chaotic calm, defying the minds concept of right and wrong. There were no such luxuries as Dark and Light, Good and Evil, leaving the essence of what it meant to live. The forest stripped you of humanity, of moral, and identity. Naught but your soul could exist in such a place. It was home and that was all that mattered.

A luxury he never had, a home. Yes the Potters had fed him, yes they housed him, no they never beat him, but nor did they love him. He was always the outcast. At parties he was left in the corner. During Christmas he sat at the back of the room, sorting out the sickles he received from the trinkets, only truly thanking Remus for some oddity. When not being ignored he was being reprimanded for some slight fault. While glad he wasn't abused, he almost wished for beatings, for anything to show that they knew he was more than some article of furniture. But they had not thought of him as such since that night.

Flashback

'Lily!' cried out James in a have of confusion.

'I'm here James,' responded Lily as she dug through the rubble in a panic to find her children, 'quick, help me find the kids.'

James' mind kicked into overdrive at the thought of Will and Harry. Upturning a burning beam he found the twins cradle, runes glowing, protecting them from the fire and debris.

'Lily, they're over here,' he said while scooping them out of the crib.

Lily scrambled across the debris and gently lifted Harry from James' arms noticing the strange mark on Will's face.

'Lily, what do you think happened?'

'I don't know. I was running up the stairs and had reached their room when he hit me with the Devil's Dream curse.' She shuddered at the memory.

'James, look!' whispered Lily urgently.

There on the ground lay the smoldering corpse of the most feared man in all of Europe, Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort.

'Honey do you think…' she said gesturing towards the pentagram on Will's head.

'There is no other explanation. We need to contact Dumbledore immediately.'

James made his way to the fireplace, which had thankfully not collapsed, and found the remnants of the floo pot.

'Hogwarts School, Headmasters Office.'

'James what can I do for you my boy?'

'Dumbledore, it was Voldemort, he came and attacked Will, but it didn't work and he's dead and will has a scar in the shape of a pentagram, the house is gone and-'

'James! Get a hold of yourself! If you would step away I will step through. OK?'

'Yes, come through.'

With the flaring of the fire Dumbledore stepped through the fire. If one were to summarize his appearance it would have to be Merlin-ish. The elderly man stood at 6'8, towering above the potter family. His robes were a deep, midnight purple with silver threads showing at random intervals, giving it the appearance of the night sky. Perched upon his long, thin nose, were a pair of half-moon spectacles. To top off the grandfatherly look he had a long white beard tucked into his belt. This look was carefully cultivated to give the man your complete confidence, a confidence poorly placed.

His piercing gaze swept across the wreckage before sweeping through the house, distributing calming potions, contacting the press, casting spells on the pentagram mark, and setting up the Potters and, more importantly, Will as the Light Sides poster family. For there was no doubt in his mind that Voldemort would return, and when he did he would have Will as the perfect tool.

'Lily, James, you need to understand, Voldemort was not fully defeated, he was too inhuman to die simply from a rebounded curse. Will will have to be trained to defeat him when he does return, for mark my words, he will.'

The Potters gave a nod, realization dawning on them as to what would need to be done.

Gunshots rang throughout the street as Aurors, Obliviaters, the Minister, the press, and other various officials apperated into Godric's Hollow. The ministry employees got to work, casting wards, fixing memories, cleaning up the house, and running around like headless chickens. Whereas the press and minister bombarded the Potters and Dumbledore like chattering old ladies.

'SILENCE! Now, gather round and I'll give a brief description of the nights events.' Dumbledore stated in a calm, even voice, which demanded obedience. 'Now on this night the Potters were betrayed to Voldemort,' a shudder swept through the crowd, 'he proceeded to incapacitate James through the use of the Crutacious Curse. Lily, attempting to save her son, was hit with the Devil's Dream Curse. Proceeding to the child's room, he attempted to use the Killing Curse upon the Potters son. The curse was miraculously rebounded upon Voldemort, effectively destroying him.' Taking Will from James' arms he lifted him before the crowd. 'I give you Will Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!'

Two Months Later

'James I'm worried about Harry, he still won't open his eye. Do you think something happened to him that night?' Lily asked James in a worried tone.

'I'm sure he's just fine. Look, Will, who was the one attacked, is just fine. But, if it will make you feel better, Dumbledore is coming over for dinner, and I'm sure he could look at it.'

'OK but I still don't think it's normal.'

Ten minutes after their conversation Dumbledore knocked on the door before entering the Potters apartment in a flourish of robes.

'James, Lily I have good news. Construction of the new Family Mansion is complete.'

'That's great news Dumbledore, Lily and I are thrilled to be back in a real house and not this cramped apartment, right honey?'

'That is nice dear, but I'm worried about Harry hear. He hasn't opened his right eye in two months. I'm worried that he might be blind or worse.' Lily said slightly stressed.

'Will's brother? He was there when it happened right? Then I suppose it could be an injury from the debris or magical backlash. A simple diagnostic spell should tell us if there is any damage.' Dumbledore responded while drawing his wand.

A flat beam of light was emitted from the tip of his wand. Slowly moving it towards Harry's eye level the light flashed red before disappearing in a shower of sparks.

'What does it mean?' asked a concerned Lily.

'… It means something is interfering with my spell.'

Throughout the long night all manner of diagnostic spells were attempted from the weak to the powerful. Eventually Dumbledore started trying other spells such as color changing spells and glamours. What at first been a simple worry became a full blown panic for Lily as she became convinced something was wrong with her second child. In an attempt to calm Lily Dumbledore cast the final spell of the night. A revealing spell which twisted the magic of an object or person, forcing it/them to show their true form, a spell which bordered on the Dark Arts.

The helpless child twisted and strained against his mothers arms in pain. Fear swept through Lily as his small form writhed in agony. His left eye rolled as though possessed. His lips parted in a scream which defied sound and his hair moved to an invisible wind. The room darkened into void. A wind which felt but left no evidence of its passage flung Dumbledore and James, who was holding Will, away from Harry. From within the chaos an infant's eye snapped open.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus gripped Harry's shoulder in a comforting grip before silently leading him down a path as it twisted down the side of the valley. Tall trees of all kinds, both magical and mundane, stood silent witness to the solemn procession. Each step into the forest made Harry feel lighter, as if a great weight was lifted from his soul. Memories of his past flashed through his mind before slipping away like sand through his fingers, leaving a clean base from which to build a new life, a new identity.

Flash

Lily felt guilt at her actions. She knew what she was doing. She understood what the consequences would be. She knew she should do it differently. But knowing what you should do and actually doing it were to different things. However she couldn't help herself. Her own child frightened her. How was a mother to care for her child when she was terrified of him?

He was constantly in a state of fear and depression, bordering on madness. No mother had ever had to deal with an infant whose mental state rested on a razor blade. Who were they to judge her actions? They never dealt with a child who awoke at odd hours in the night in a blind panic. They never felt the terror of being helpless before their own child as his magic lashed out in a desperate attempt to alleviate him from imagined demons of his mind.

In desperation they had searched out specialists who dealt with children's psychology. When they had been unable to find a source of their child's madness, they had broadened their search and called specialists, healers, and anyone they thought could help, from curse breakers to exorcists. None had helped and all made it worse. In a last attempt they had visited the Potter ancestral vault, were many relics of power were kept.

In spite of common knowledge, the Potter Family had not always been the heroes of the Light. It was in a book from one of these stray Potters that they found a Dark book on binding. It was from this book that Harry's eye patch and room were created. The patch utilized ancient runs to suffocate the power that they were designated to. His room was more of a cell as it had powerful wards of suppression, ones so strong that not even his voice was heard outside them.

She knew what the consequences may be; for she knew to hide a problem would only make it worse in the long run. She knew they had made a poor choice, but it was the only one she could see. That was the last night she cried for her son. It was the last night she could bring herself to care for her son.

UnFlash

As memories fell away from his conscious mind, he turned to Remus as he finally took notice of his surroundings.

'Remus, where are we? This is not your usual house.'

'Ah, well you see, this is actually the ancestral home of the Lupin's. Where we usually go is just a small cottage that I prefer to use, as it is much easier to ward smaller things as is more suited for a bachelor living alone. However, in light of current events, I thought it pertinent to move to a larger house.' Remus replied in his even voice.

'That's not quit what I ment. I had in mind the forest.'

'Yes, this is a rather unique place. You see, in the history of my family we have widely remained Natural.'

'That means what exactly?'

'It means that we have vastly believed in the ways of Nature and Balance and Choice. In Nature there is Life and Death. By sparing the doe the wolf dies. All things work as such. There cannot be Free Will without choice. If the Dark won, all would be Death and Free Will gone. If the Light were to suffocate the Dark, all would be Life and once again Free Will has gone. You cannot take the good without the bad. All Life needs Balance. For what is the Balance of Life, but Death?'

Flash

Seven year old Harry and Will were walking through the gardens of the Potter mansion. Nearing a piece of Griffin statuary, they heard a frightened squeak. Looking towards the base of the statue they spotted a small mouse being cornered by a garden snake.

'Harry! We have to save the mouse before the snake eats it.' Whined a concerned Will.

'Why?'

'Cause it will die if we don't.'

'But what about the snake, what if it's hungry?'

'But Daddy said that snakes are evil.' Will whined once again.

'Maybe not all snakes are bad though.'

'No! Daddy said all snakes are evil!'

And before Harry could react, Will had picked up a rock and threw it at the snakes head. The garden snake died almost instantly.

As a tear slipped down his face Harry darted forward and ran off with the snake's body. Some way down the path he walked off a ways and made a small hole in the soft dirt. As he placed a rock over the spot, he silently vowed to never take an unnecessary life.

'Those of the Light often create the Dark in their fear of the unknown. My family has strived to create that concept in our forest. A place that is Nature's rule.'

The trek continued in quite as they drank in the fierce beauty of the timeless forest. They slowly neared a structure, for it could not be called anything else. It appeared as though Nature itself had come together to make this structure of sorts. You could not distinguish between where the structure ended and nature began. No, not a structure, a home, his home. With a burst of magic the two walked into Harry's home. For the first time he truly felt home.

In their wake a black piece of cloth lay on the ground, glowing runes fading.


	5. Chapter 5

OK so this is the official first chapter in my own words, i hope i do as good of a job as the previous owner, well here its is.

Harry found it difficult to just accept Remus as a father. Although it was what he wanted more then anything, and Remus offered it graciously, he still found it difficult to just forget all of the neglect he had had to suffer from Lily and James.

Remus understood what turmoil Harry was going threw but still offered everything he could to Harry.

A month had come and gone quickly and harry still didn't know what school to choose from, but Hogwarts was diffenitly out of the picture, Harry wanted to go somewhere he wouldn't be shadowed by Will or his parents. Harry had been getting along rather pleasantly in his new home, he loved the forest and would explore it daily, which Remus encouraged.

Harry awoke bright an early one Sunday morning, doing his normal morning routine of showering and dressing in black slacks and a crimson red button up. He headed down to the kitchen and stopped by the double doors that led to the dining room when he heard two voices visibly arguing in hushed voices. One he knew was Remus, the other he couldn't recognize.

"You know, Remus, you know what all the signs point to, Did you not get the warning?" "I know what the signs point too. But there's just no way...You know the founders would never allow such magic... come on now, its just not likely..."'

"_Thats because they were too dim witted for their own good_." The other voice hissed in an annoyed manor, "But we should continue this some other time, we're not alone." The door suddenly opened to reveal a distraught looking Remus and a young lady with an amused expression on her face.

"Sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop." Harry said, Remus smiled and said." Not at all, Harry, this is my friend Sara, she stopped by for a visit." Harry shook the womans hand, she had a kind but sarcastic aura of her.

"So i heard about all of the schools you got accepted into, Harry got any ideas as of the one you wanted to join?" Sara asked giving Harry a encouraging smile. He returned it in a shy manor and said, "Well i actually wanted to talk to you about that Remus, I was wondering, if it was possible, if i could attend one school every year?" Harry asked, He had come up with this last night,he had no idea what to choose from, all of the schools where great, but he wanted to attend all of them, so why not one every year.

Remus looked thoughtful, it was a good plan, plus it would give Harry more of a visual on all kinds of magic, not just one in preticular type. "Sure pup just give me a list of the schools you want to go to and I'll wright then and tell them." "Thanks Remus, so are we going to Diagon Alley today?" Harry asked sitting down to eat breakfast, "Well, I don't see why not, but it won't be until later, I'm afraid, i have something i have to take care of." Harry nodded and finished eating, Sara sat her coffee cup down and said, "Well it was very nice to meet you Harry, i hope to talk to you again." She said, She changed moods quickly, now she was sweet and kind.

Harry nodded, "Yes, please stop by sometime." Harry said and smiled to her. Sara nodded and turned to Remus, "I trust I'll see you later." Remus nodded with a knowing smile and told Harry he'd be back in a few hours,to find something to do, and just not to leave the grounds or forest. Harry agreed and decided to catch up on his reading.

He had taken a sudden interest in history, Runes, and Soul Magic, which was forbidden by the Ministry of Magic and if you were caught doing it, the sentence was 10 years in Azakaban, But harry could practice it freely because of the wards that surround the grounds. It was dangerous to the user and anyone who was near when it was used, but only dangerous with inexperienced users. Harry had already practiced quiet a lot but not enough to use it on regular basis.

Harry sat in the middle of the forest floor and concentrated on the circle of bones that surrounded him, imaging spirits surrounding him, he concentrated on his breathing, In, Out,In, Out until he felt a pull from deep within him, he didn't need to open his eyes to tell they were there, he felt them.

If it hadn't been for the protection of the bone circle, they would have torn into Harry, ripping him from limb to limb and douvvring him, his soul. When it came to Soul Magic, it didn't matter if you were as pure as a unicorns heart, or as foul as Satan Himself, they were set on destruction, until they were tamed. Then and only then were they able to be manipulated and used for personal gain, and no harm would come of it. But if used in battle...

They were tormented souls, and they were violent.

They began to struggle against the shield the bone circle offered, and they began to weaken it. Harry realized this and began to fight, but it was tiring so after God knows how long, he decided to stop. After saying the incantations to banish the souls back into their hell, the shield began to loosen rapidly.

After a minute of a struggle, he manged and the souls where locked away.

Harry hadn't realized how long he had been her, but it was already dark and he had left this morning, and he was exhausted. Harry cleared away the bones and headed out of the forest.

Harry reached then house and walked threw the doors, he felt his last bit of strength leave him and he passed out.

Authors Notes: There you have it, the very first chapter in my own words, it's not long but it's 4:40 a.m and I'm brain dead... so how did i do, if I'm already sucking at this flame me, please review, even if i totally suck tell me how bad i do lol

anywho I'll try to have chapter 6 up by next week but I'm making no promises

anywho I'm off to post this and get some rest so i can brain storm.

Oh and if you guys need something to read while waiting for the update for this story, please check out my other story and as always please review

i LOVE EVERYONE WHO HAS ALREADY REVIEWED YOU ARE truly WONDERFUL PPL OK I'm rambling srry

Cheers

Crmy


	6. Chapter 6

OK so i know i told those of you that reviewed that i wouldn't update until next week, but I'm suffering from insomnia and plus i need to work off some of this writers block, so I'm going to write this chappie over and over until i am somewhat satisfied, lol anywho

ON WITH THE SHOW

Remus made his way out of the kitchens and decided to go and find his cub, who was starting to worry him. Making his way to the entrance hall, Remus spotted the now unconscience Harry laying face down on the floor. Remus rushed over to the boy and felt his head for any fevers, when he felt none he gingerly picked Harry up and flooed to the only person he could think of.

Harry awoke from a rather pleasant dream he had been having, he was floating in mid-air, doing flips and circles, to find himself lying on a warm bed. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. Everything was white, the walls, the floors, the beds the were next to his own. _I hope I'm not dead, _Harry mused to himself.

A few moments later Remus entered followed by a stern but nice looking witch. "Oh good your awake, well I'll just take your temperature and we'll go from there." She said walking over to Harry, feeling his head, checking his pulse and a few other things.

"OK you seem to be fine, but i want you to stay one more night, just in case, drank this." She said, handing harry a goblet, He accepted it and sputtered when the peppery, steaming potion ran down his throat, causing him to choke. "What was that?" Harry asked, hading the goblet back to the women, "Pepper up potion, my names Madam Pomfrey, my office is right over there if you need anything, Good night Harry, Remus." with that she left the room.

"This was like a second home to me when i was here."Remus said looking around," We always manged to land ourselves here."

Harry didn't have to ask who he meant by we, he knew, "Remus?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry, what is it?"

Remus closed his eyes at the question, he had been dreading answering it. "Why do my parents hate me?" Remus knew it was coming, he just didn't know why.

"Harry why don't you get some sleep? Its getting late, If you need anything, talk to Madam Pomfrey, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore, I'll be back to check on you." Harry nodded and Remus hugged him. Harry visibly stiffened, but quickly relaxed into it and hugged Remus back.

Remus left the hospital wing and clambered up the stairs, making his way to the headmasters office. Remus took his time, remanessing about his own boyhood adventures with his friends, his brothers. They had changed so much, one was a traitor, the other...well, if James was able to be open minded about Remus and his condition, how could he be so prejudges against his own _son_, Remus sighed.

Getting to the stone gargoyle, he said the password, "Lemon drops." And proceeded up the rotating staircase, he knocked on the doors and received a, "Enter." Which he obliged too.

Dumbledore was sitting with his head bent over paper work, but when Remus entered the room he pushed the papers away and smiled, "Remus, come in, come in, Hows Harry?"

"He'll be as good as new with some sleep."

"But..."

"But ... he asked the very question i have been dreading since i took him in." _ 'Bloody hell i need a drink.'_ As if on cue, two glasses appeared, filled half way with amber liquid. Remus smiled gratefully to Albus, before taking his own and downing it in a one gulp.

'_Ah i needed that.'_

"Remus, maybe you two should leave England, visit the country. The fresh air will do you both some good." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Have you told him yet?" Dumbledore asked smiling, Remus shook his head and return the gesture.

"Well it will be a pleasant surprise, and all thanks to your friend Sara." Dumbledores eyes twinkled knowingly as the grin deepened.

Remus blushed but nodded.

&&&

In the weeks to follow, Remus had taken Albus' advice and He and harry moved to Ireland, where Harry would start at the Vatican Order of Witchcraft, Once September 1st came. They moved to a rather large house in the country and Harry was sorry to say there wasn't a forest he could hide in to practice what he needed, it was large open fields, but Harry was rather found of the beautiful pasture and clear skies, that, in England, would never be so blue.

A week before Harry was due to leave, Remus decided now was the best time to spring the good..or bad, (however harry looked at it) news on said child.

Harry walked into the wooden, warm kitchen to find Remus sitting at the scrubbed table, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked nervous and when He spotted Harry in the door way, he jumped to his feet.

"Hey there pup, sit down, Sara is stopping by, she should be here soon. Have some toast?" Remus offered, Harry complied.

The air was think with anticipation's on the werewolves part, Harry just wanted to know what was going on.

The sat in silence and only was it ended when the flames turned green and out from the fire place came the rather beautiful, caramel- color haired Sara.

She smiled to both male occupants of the room and began to dust off her robes from the soot.

"Well, its nice to see you again Harry, how are you? I heard of your accident, Are you recovering properly?" She asked

"I'm good, and yes., Its nice to see you too."

Something about what harry had said angered Sara, she glared at Remus, who in turn, shrugged and said," Why don't you tell him?" He offered, Sara glared once more and smiled to Harry.

"Harry, dear, how would you, like to be adopted by him?" She said, kneeling in front of the boy, pointing to Remus.

Harry looked between the two, If this was a joke, he didn't find it one bit funny, But he decided to answer anyways.

"I...I would love too, but Ms, Sara, its not possible, Remus is a werewolf, the Minstrey would never allow it."

Sara's smile widened, "Well, I'm glad to see you know the law, but what if i told you i was able to pull a few strings with the Minister and Remus would be allowed to adopted you, would you want too?" Harry glanced at Remus' anxious face, to Sara's cheerful one, Harry felt hope bubbling inside of him. "I would." Remus' face relaxed and a smile crept on his lips.

"Well Harry today we will be taking a trip to the Minstrey of Magic, You will become Remus' son legally, only if you want too?" She added

Harry couldn't contain himself, He lunged at Remus and hugged him, for the first time, not cringing at the physical contact, but enjoying it. He had never been this happy in his life, he would finally have a father, a real father.

Remus return the embrace and smiled over to the woman who was watching, tears formed in her jade green eyes. Remus didn't have to say it, she knew. An unspoken _thank you_, was all that hung between them, she nodded.

&&&&

"Remus J. Lupin, do you hereby, wish to allow the magical adoption of Harry James Potter as your own child?"

"I do."

A thin golden ribbon weaved its self over Harry's and Remus' hands that were intertwined.

"Do you vow to protect the said child, from any harm that may come his way, even if it means risking your own?"

"I Do."

A second golden ribbon weaved around their hands.

"And do you vow and love and support him in everything he wishes to do, unless harm may befall him?"

"I do."

A third golden ribbon weaved its way around their hands.

"Do you Harry James Potter vow to cherish said man, with mind, body and soul?"

"I do."

A red ribbon emerged and followed suit of the previous.

"Do you vow to love him as you would your own father.?"

"I Do."

A Second red ribbon came forth.

"And do you except the title of son?"

"I do."

The final red ribbon weaved itself around the two's hands and they glowed brightly.

"Then i now announce you Harry James Lupin. Good luck."

&&&&&

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ BELOW

Authors Notes: Not the best chapter, but at least i updated, so i hope you all review, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, there is too many to name, but if you reviewed, then this chapter is deicated to you,

Anywho, I've decided that unless i get 10 reviews for either of my other stories, I'm not going to update this for a very, VERY long time, it doesn't matter which one, Hell, if i get ten review for BOTH my other stories, (and even if their flames) I'll get the update up by Monday, if i get six, wens day, 3, Friday, none, well then it'll be a very LONG LONG time. Sorry if this sounds mean, but Harry Potter and the Anti-Christ, is the one i want everyone to read, the beginning of it really really bites hard, but it's gradually getting much better, which is a Hugh relief.

Anywho I'm done ranting

Cheers


	7. Diagon Alley

Hey before you read the chapter read this,

the only part of this chapter that is different is lily's p.o.v so if you don't want to read this whole thing again, just skip to that, which is at the bottom

Cheers

ON WITH THE SHOW

The brick wall leading to Diagon Alley began to close after the trio stepped through, which consisted of Remus, Sara and Harry.

After the adoption was completed, Harry was given a new birth certificate, and they decided to have ice cream in Diagon Alley to celebrate, Harry insisted that Sara came along, since she was the one who made it possible, and she couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

They made their way from shop to shop, Harry, never having been in here, was in awe of it all. They all decide to get his school things.

The trio made their way down the school list, starting at Flourish and Blotts, they left with a rather large amount of books. Then they went for potions supplies, a cauldron, parchment, quills and ink, and robes.

The robes and dress for Vatican differed from Hogwarts greatly, while the color black was still common, they were slimmer, had a more flowly look to them, and the hoods were much bigger, considering it had to be kept up at all times, for they believed it to be disrespectful for teachers to see their pupils faces, also it was to be button up at all times, and normal clothing was not allowed, save weekends.

After that, Remus, Harry and Sara made their way to the ice cream parlor, Remus had chocolate, Sara had peanut butter, and Harry had vanilla.

They sat down and Harry grinned, "Thanks for bringing me here today Remus, I've had so much fun."

Remus smiled at the delighted boy who, for the first time, looked his age and not twenty years older, he looked like a 11 year old should, carefree, playful, and most of all, happy.

They finished up their treat and made way for the final destination, Olivanders, but things went down hill from here.

Harry, who was eager to get his wand, was the first to enter the dingy little shop, stopped, and when Remus and Sara entered after him, they knew why.

Standing at the counter, looking at them as if the were the scum of the earth, was Lily, James, ad Will Potter.

The air was thick with silence, all four adults stared back at each other, while Harry, out of reaction and habit, stared the floor down and Will just jeered.

"Ah, i see the other Potter has arrived as well." Came the croaky voice of Olivander, making his way from the back of the room.

"Actuary, Its Lupin now, Mr. Olivander, Harry Lupin." Lily gasp, ad Sara smirked.

"What are you talking about, Lupin, your not allowed to adopt children." James said, smirking.

"He is when the ministers daughter gets a acception, _Potter_." Sara spat vinimously, Harry gawked at her, he never knew that.

James looked dumbstruck, "Ladies and gentlemen, can we please get through this without any conflict, I'd much rather, not have to clean up broken wands later." Olivander said. "Now which child is to go first?"

"I am." Will said smugly,

"Very well, step up Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?" Will stuck out his right, "Very good, try this, Unicorn hair, willow, 11 inches, No." He snatched it back.

10 minutes later, and 30 wands tried and not one satisfied he old wizard, but he was not discouraged, Suddenly, he started muttering to himself, "I wonder."

The wand maker walked to the shelf, pulled out a dusty box, opened it and looked at Will.

" Holly, Phoniex feather, 11 inches."

Will took the wand in his hand, he waved it and...

(Ha ha jk kidding i wouldn't be that mean)

Nothing happened, tuttering, Olivander took it back and handed a light brown one to Will.

When he waved it, green sparks flew out of the end, and Lily and James applauded.

"Yes, well done, 14 inches, made with pine." Olivander turned and began putting wands back in boxes.

"Mr. Olivander, you haven't told us what the core was?" :Lily commented, Olivander, looked at her and mumbled something. "S..Sorry what was that?" Remus, who had exception hearing tried his hardest to not burst out laughing, but was failing.

Olivander looked as though he would rather face 300 hundred dementors then say what he was asked, taking a deep breath, he repeated louder, "Flobberworm skin."

James looked livid, Lily looked close to tears, but Will who never took the time to sit down ad study anything, had no clue what a flobberworm was, and when asked, he was ushered out of the shop when James paid.

Remus couldn't help himself, he lent against the wall for support and laughed and just laughed.

"Well, now that _that_, is taken care of, on to different matters, Mr. Lupin, if you would hold out your wand arm." Harry held out his right, and Olivander, measured him. Handing him a wand, Harry waved it but nothing happened.

Another was thrust into his hand, then another, after the 5th, when he waved it, the counter exploded, and wands and boxes went every where, Harry ducked for cover.

When the air cleared, he stood up, "Mr. Lupin would you be so kind as to hand me that wand by your foot." Harry did as he was told, but as soon as he picked up the piece of wood, a warmth spread through him, and he got the sudden urge to wave it.

Red and gold sparks flew from the tip, causing Mr. Olivander to grin like mad, something about that grin told Harry the counter exploding was not an accident.

"Very good, very good, Holly 11 inches, Phoniex feather core, that'll be 9 galleons." He said, a knowing look in his eye.

Remus had finally been able to control his laughter and paid for it, they left the shop.

L.I.T.S

Lily's P.O.V

I watched as Remus, Harry and A women walked into the wand shop, all of my control over my feelings for my eldest son began to slip as i seen how much he had changed.

He now no longer wore the eye patch that James and i forced upon him. Now along with a blue eye, he had a green one,not like my own, but the color of magic. I shuddered as it poured into my soul.

He looked so happy, for the first time since my decision, and it made my heart break, i wanted to cry, to reach out and hold my baby boy. While Will was chubby, arogant and had a greedy glint in his eyes, from being pampered, Harry was lean, muscular, and humble.

The look he gave me made my heart shattered, did i make the right decision.

When i heard that Remus had adopted _my_ little boy, i felt hatred for the man whom i loved as a brother, how dare he?

I glanced at Will and then at Harry...

What have i done?

End Lily's P.O.V

A/N : Hey there people whats up, YAY i finally got this finished, and i must say i really liked how this turned out, I thank everybody who reviewed, if it wasn't for your encouragement, this wouldn't have turned out the way it did, so THANK YOU!( HEY so i changed the last part and added something else in, sorry but i made a HUGE mistake so i had to fix it,)

Well I'm going to post this now,

Cheers

Crmy


	8. Getting there

Kittycutie, Evelyn Lucia, Paula79, zoi, jabarber69, athenakitty, MarauderinglyMagical, eternaliris, Loonytunes, momocolady, Touch of the Wind, Ddwellings, weirdo-onzstreet-ya, Kaydeek, Hazel Maraa, ChipmonkOnSpeed, TheSlytherianMuggle, hermione1208, Mistress of Eternal Night, ladyBlue Wolf, Aqua Mage, FluffySmarts, flower123, Sheba, solana, Persephone of Peridot, Amarthiel, Akira Stridder, JerseyPike, KikiLala, Draco's Advocate, high lord mage, Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix, Bleudiablo, Lady Erinyes, enchantedlight, Live2sk8, animewolfgurl, Melpomene Terpsichore, Fansyfree, Anna Evans, Bukama Stealth, goddessa39, Rain Seaker, JediBorme, GoofBall44306, bandgsecurtiyaw, Swirling Bloom, Myrddin Ambrose, Bluebear13, Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy, alwaysariyana, Lucy Nikolaievich Derzhavin, Purebloodgodess, genogoth, Anaid, Snuffles is my idol, poke-me-i'm-strange, me, smileenov, Vincent, ima witch, and Princess Prongs

This is the only one of these I'm doing, lol. If i left you out I'm sorry, I haven't checked my reviews yet.

Finally Anti Thule for allowing me to adopt this fic,

THANKS YOU ALL.

IMPORTANT Also, i accidentally left out a part on Lily's P.O.V, last chappie, so here it is...

_He now no longer wore the eye patch that James and i forced upon him. Now along with a blue eye, he had a green one,not like my own, but the color of magic. I shuddered as it poured into my soul._

There you go,

ON WITH THE SHOW

"Welcome to the Vatican Order of Witchcraft, My name is Sir Isaac." A Cloaked figure said, he stood in front of the sea of cloak children. They all remained silent, but their stances told Harry they were all as nervous as he was.

"Here at the Vatican, One of our strictest rules is to keep your faces covered at all times, you may not look upon a professor or the opposite sex' members face. When in the towers, there and only there is your head to be un hooded. As many of you know, The Vatican is a very religious facility. We ask that if you do not believe in the Roman Catholic belief, to remain in your tower one the sabbath day, which is Wednesday."

Sir Isaac led them to a hall which consisted of many rows of vertical, square table. One side of the hall was devoted to the male population, the other was female. In the acceptance letter, came a pamphlet of rules which told that male and female interaction was prohibited with extremes, unless it was a student/teacher interaction.

Sir Isaac pointed for the boys to head to the left, girls to the right, and strode to a larger table, which Harry guessed consisted of the teachers,as they were all bigger then the students.

Harry sat down and house elf's' began to shuffle about, pushing carts which were filled with different foods, setting them on the table as they went. It was all rather foreign, but good.

The boys next to him started a whispered conversation on blood lines. "I'm a pure blood, my surname is Swelty, Aidan Swelty." the Figure diagonal from Harry whispered. Harry had heard of the Swelty family, they were very loyal to the light and their family went back generations.

"I come from a non magical family." Said the boy next to him, "My name is Hunter, Hunter Volly. My family was shocked to death when I got my letter. Mind you, my uncle's a pastor, so I was considered evil 'round him." The boys chuckled silently at this. "Course, my mum went ballistic when he told her that, but it was fun all the same." Harry chuckled at that, muggles were so stupid sometimes.

"I'm Daniel Poth, My father is a wizard, my mother is a muggle."

"Nathan Tucker, pure blood"

"A you." Aidan whispered to Harry, "Whats your name?"

"Harry Lupin."

Gasps were heard from around him, "No-Not Harry Lupin, formerly Harry Potter?" Aidan asked in awe.

"You will not know me by that name if you value your life." Harry stated coldly. Aidan just hpmh'd and asked, "Is that a threat, mate?"

Harry nodded, "Call me Potter Once more and it will be."

Harry knew it wasn't a good idea to make enemies so early in the year, but no one would get away with calling him by his former last name. They would have to learn.

"Listen, Harry..Lupin isn't it? Listen He was just asking. Don't worry no one will call you that, will they?"Daniel said, his head turned to the other boys and Harry was happy to note they all nodded, Aidan bowed his head, but didn't nod. That was fine with Harry.

LIVINGinTHEshadows

The next morning at breakfast, a hooded figure moved along each table handing out schedules. Harry took his and continued to eat while reading it.

_Harry J. Lupin, Class Schedule._

_Monday/Friday: 9:00 A.M- Potions- 11:00 A.M_

_11 :00 A.M- Transfiguration- 1:00 P.M_

_1:00 P.M – LUNCH- 2:00 P.M_

_2:00 P.M- Charms -4:00 P.M_

_Tuesday/Thursday: 9:00 A.M- Herbology- 11:00 A.M_

_11:00 A.M- History of Magic- 1:00 P.M_

_1:00 P.M - Lunch-2:00 P.M_

_Free Period _

_12:00 A.M- Astromey- 2:00 A.M_

_Wednesday (SABBATH) : 9:00 A.M- Defense Against the Dark Arts- 1:00 P.M_

_1:00 P.M- LUNCH- 2:00 P.M_

_2:00 P.M- Ritual Magic- 6:00 P.M _

_7:00 P.M- Bapstium- 9:00 P.M_

Harry wasn't too sure about attending the Bapstium, but decided to not dwell on it and stood up to head to his first class of the day. Harry started to make his way to the doors, when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Harry, want to walk to class together?" It was Daniel, His head was lifted so Harry could see his face. Harry shrugged, and continued walking.

"So, whose your Quiddtich team?" Daniel asked, trying to make light conversation, Harry sighed and shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to make friends, it was just that being the brother of the boy-who-lived, he didn't get many opportunities too. That being the case, he really didn't know how.

Harry looked at the boy next to him and studied his confident expression, then shook his head again. What the hell, he might as well try.

"I'm a fan of the Asoebere's ."

"Really. Wow, not many people are, you sound brave." Daniel's voice had a tone of amused sarcasm to it, but Harry knew he was joking, so he smiled to the boy.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Harry stated, checking his watch. The hall they were in held four great oak doors. One lead to classes, such as Transfiguration, Potions, etc,One lead to the hall they had just emerged from, and others were being too, The third one was the chapel where the baptism took place, and the fourth was the doors leading outside.

They made their way down the hall, before coming to a door marked by a cauldron, and walked inside. The classroom was dark and big, black cauldrons stood in two rows of five with tables next to them. Harry and Daniel went and stood by the cauldrons in the front row, waiting for the teachers and the rest of the class to arrive.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Daniel asked, nervousness evident in his voice. Harry turned his hooded head towards the other boy and nodded, refusing to relax.

"Whats your wand core?" Harry raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the right, to convey his confusion and disbelieve of the question. "What?" Daniel asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's just that I studying different wands, and magic, cores and how they make a wizard tick. For example, did you know that since the wand chooses the wizard, then however strong the core actually is, and its strengths, the wizards magic will play off of it. If the core is, say...A unicorn hair, then that person will be skilled in healing and white magic, since Unicorns are such pure creatures?"

Harry didn't know that, but thought it made sense. "Phoenix tail feather." He told Daniel as people had begun to file in the classroom and murmur softly to each other.

When all the students had entered and stationed themselves around cauldrons, a taller hooded figure entered and closed the door behind, him or her.

"Hello," Came a deep croaky voice. " My name is Sir. Ingle. You will need to fill your cauldron half way for the potions we're working on. Its called the Boils Burt, which will heal any minor boil or bump you get. Supplies are over there." He said pointing to a cupboard to the right. "Get started."

Harry walked over to a row of sinks that lined the opposite wall, carrying an endless bottom pot, and filled it for 30 seconds, like the book had stated. He then went to the cupboard and pulled out a jar of lacefly wings, jellied toadstool, crushed rosebud, bubblerforn shedding, and lycararian petals, and head back to his cauldron, setting his stuff on the table and began reading off instructions form the text.

Harry began to crush up the wings and add it with the powered rosebuds, when he felt someone eying him, making him squirm uncomfortably. Looking up, he noticed Sir Ingle's head directed towards him, his chest falling up and down in a rapid breathing pattern.

The mans head jerked and he lowered it so his eyes were on the book in front of him, his breathing back to normal.

An hour and a half later, Harry began to clean up. "When you are finished, tap the cauldron with your wand stated _Relivous._ This is a preservation charm, until I get around to checking your potions, You may go." Sir Ingle said, and people began to pack and file out in silence. Harry just looked at him, before he began to pack up and headed out the door with Daniel.

LIVING IN THE SHADOWS

Authors Notes: Hello people I know its been forever since I last update and I'm terribly sorry for that. School just started up and I'm trying to keep up with that and work and family. So Please don't come after my with torches. Also, not that many people did, but if you read my story, Harry Potter and the anti-chirst, I just wanna let you know, I deleted it and will be revising the entire thing.

Also, with Disturbance in Time, I have a huge writer block for this one, but I'll try to update soon

Cheers

Crmy


	9. Chapter 9

Hey low ppl,

I know I said I wouldn't be continuing it, but I lied, lol just kidding.

Also, I'm changing something again, and I promise this will be the last time. Sorry not trying to confuse people

Anywho

Next chappie

LIVINGinTHEshadows

His prone form lay silent, beaten,battered and filthy on the cold,hard stone floor. His breaths coming out in ragged, prudent little puffs of air as pain coursed throughout his body

The man lifted his head with obvious difficulty and looked around for the millionth time at the prison which he had been sentenced to for god only knew how long, he had lost track of how many days he had been held captive here, and wasn't sure what was day and night anymore.

The walls were made of the same hard,cold stone blocks that made up the floor, and to his right was a heavy steel door, which was locked at all times, unless his captors came in to feed him the very little food he was allowed, or torture him. After a week or so, he really couldn't tell, he had given up fighting, knowing that it would only cause him more pain and punishment.

The man sighed for the hundredth time that day, (or was it night) and templated over his being captured. He still couldn't believe he had let them best him, as he had put up one hell of a fight, and he cursed every star that he had lost focus at the last moment.

The door to the cell opened and in came one of them. The man was short, but well built, with chopped brown hair that didn't quite reach his shoulders and cold black eyes, smiling a malicious smirk that made the man wince, this was not going to be pleasant, but then, when was it ever.

"So," The man stated, amusement dripping from his tone."How are we doing today?"

The man on the floor only stared up at his enemy with as much hatred his tired face would allow. The other man chuckled. "Carefully, pet, with that attitude, people would think you didn't like it here."

The man walked causally over to his victim, and kneeled down by him. "You know, I would have thought you would have broken by now." The torturer looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing.

"Why did you have to dissapoint me, pet? Things would be a lot easier for you, if you would just cooperate." The man stopped and frowned. "You really don't want to dissapoint me, again, or at all, for that matter, things wont come out nicely for you, you know?" The man prodded his victims broken rib very hard, causing said man to wince, but he didn't make a sound, not giving the other man any satisfaction.

The brown haired man's frowned deepened, and he said, " You _do_ know what I'm capable of, pet, so why are you making it harder on yourself then it has to be?" This question was answered by silence, which only angered the captor.

"You've had your chance pet, now patience has worn thin." He said this with a voice that made the other man cringe inwardly, "I guess another lesson is in order."

_Oh, god._ The man thought, _Please, God help me._

**LIVINGinTHEshadows**

Harry and Daniel made their way to transfiguration. Daniel was explaining to Harry the components of a magical core, and how the wands strengths tied in with its powers. This was very fascinating to Harry, who had a fetish with all different kinds of magic, and had experimented with a lot of different magical types, but staying away from any magic that was to deeply submerged into the Dark Arts.

So, you see, when a wizard or witches wand is snapped, then that wizards' core weakens. Its doesn't zap it completely, but it does hurt the wizard quite a bit if he's used it for a while. The longer you use a wand, the stronger the bond between your core and the wand becomes, So if the wand breaks, you can imagine why it would hurt:" Daniel finished. Harry nodded, willing to admit he was surprised. For an eleven year old to know that much about such a difficult, and confusing subject was truly an accomplishment.

The two boys turned down the hall and found themselves out side their next class. The door a picture of a human being turned into a dog. Harry entered first and he and Daniel made their way over to the row of tables, which seated two, and sat, while watching the rest of the students continued to file in.

"Hello, class." Came a young female voice from the entrance. "My name is Madam Eiri. My class will compose of the art of transfiguring one item into another. In your 6th year, you will be learning about the art of Animagi and how to find your forms. Today, I want to begin to discuss the theory of Transfiguration, Now," She stated, walking over to her desk, "Who can explain to me the break down to Transfiguration?"

**LIVINGinTHEshadows**

"When I call your name, you will come up here, place the sorting hat on your head, and when the hat places you, you will join your house table. Amiko, Hannah." Professor Mcgonagall called, as a young Japanese girl walked forward shyly.

Will Potter clapped with the rest of the hall as the girl was sent to Hufflepuff, but ignored the rest of the sorting. It was, of course, obvious that he would be sorted into Gryffindor, but the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't help but be a little nervous. Something was telling him something really bad was about to happen, and no matter how hard he tried to shake the feeling, he couldn't.

Will sighed to himself, very miserable, although he kept up the mask he was happy. His brother should be right next to him, being sorted as well, both boys starting at the school they were meant to attend together. But they weren't, and this made Will highly upset.

Despite popular belief, he did love his brother, terribly. When his father had sent Harry away, it started scarred Will, a huge gash that was slowly, but surely filly its way up with hatred for their parents.

The auburn haired boy felt terrible about everything that his parents put his brother through, and he couldn't forgive them for that.

But another thing that also caused the boy to hate, was the fact that Harry had not written to him, nor made any other attempt to contact him. Will was convinced that Harry, no matter how many things he had had to suffer because of their parents and the rest of the wizarding world, because Will was the boy-who-lived, that Harry would realize it wasn't Will's fault, and continue speaking with him, It hurt immensely.

Then an idea struck,as he glanced at his parents who sat at the staff table. What if he hadn't written or anything because he was waiting for the right moment? Maybe he hadn't contacted his brother because he knew how angry their father would get over it? Hope flew throughout Will's being and he smiled the first, true smile he had in a long time.

He just had to be patient, and wait for the letter he was _sure, _no _positive,_ would come, he knew Harry wouldn't abandoned him, he knew it.

Will was snapped out of his thoughts when his name was called, and made his way nervously to the stool, after receiving encouraging nods and smiles from his parents.

Will start at the darkness the hat had induced by being slipped over his eyes.

"_well, If it isn't the next Potter. I was hoping to see you brother, but he would have been before you, so I'm just going to assume I'm not going to be seeing him. Anyway, on to sorting you. Well well well, you put on a brave and noble face, but you have some very dark secrets, and a lot which you hide. I'm afraid I can not put you into the expected Lions Den, You'll find your true path in.."_

"_SLYTHERIAN."_

**LIVINGinTHEshadows**

Harry rolled over in bed and glanced at the illimonus alarm clock on his bed side table, and sighed.

3:25, It read. Harry had awoken after having an extremely bizarre dream.

**DREAM**

_Harry was standing on a platform, a light was blaring at him, but off the stage, it was dark, although he could tell there were people there, resolute whispering bouncing off walls and tables. _

_There was a buzzing in Harry's ears that wouldn't go away, no matter how hard the raven haired boy tried. After a few moments, the whispers and buzzing only got louder and Harry found himself staring at a hood figure, Harry himself unhooded._

"_It will be mine. The source of Slytherian's power WILL BE MINE!" The figure lunged at Harry, his hands clasped around Harry's throat, his skin burning from the touch. The crowd grew wild with screams and cries of fear and outrage while the man continued to squeeze the life out of the boy, who was slowly losing conscience, while the invisible flame continue to burn him unrelentingly. _

_Suddenly, Harry felt saw a bright light in front of his face, it was so close, it felt as if it were coming from his own body , the man screamed and leaped off of Harry, staring in at his hands. His hood had fallen, and Harry recognized his face, but couldn't figure out who he was. The man's hands began to blister and turn to ash as it slowly traveled up his arms and spread throughout the rest of his body, all the while he screamed, "Murderer!" until he collapsed completely, his whole body had turned to dust._

**END DREAM**

Harry mopped his sweaty face on the blankets and rolled over to his side, trying desperately, but failing miserably to attain any sort of drowsy feeling.

A while later, Harry got up frustrated and turned the light on his bedside table, glancing at the boy's bed next to him to see if he had disturbed him, and continued when he seen he had not.

Harry leaned over the side of the bed and opened the draw, grabbing a parchment notebook and a self-inking quill he had gotten for his birthday.

Harry leaned back against the headboard, opening the cover and began to write:

_Dear Remus,_

_How are you?First day of class were exhausting, but satisfactory all the same. I met a... well, I guess you could say friend. His name is Daniel Poth, and he is rather intelligent. He independently studies different types of magic and the relationship the wand has with the magic core of a witch or wizard. Its quite fascinating, actually. Anyways, Just thought I'd write, see how things were at home. Hows Sara?_

_Please tell her hello for me, would you? _

_Well its late and I have to get up early,_

_Love Harry._

_P.S. Have you ask Sara out yet? You really should you know, she's a wonderful lady._

Harry finished the letter with a grin. He had noticed the attraction almost instantlyand was grateful. True, Harry enjoyed having Remus' as a ... Father, (it was still hard to call him that) but Remus needed someone in his life, a companion, a lover, or even a spouse, and Sara and him seemed to just click, by their way of interaction.

The smile vanished a moment later, He knew he should have mentioned about what had taken place earlier in his potions class, and then later about the dream, but Harry couldn't quite bring himself to burden himself anymore then he already had. First, he had taken Harry into his home, then the adoption... He need some time for himself..and Sara.

Harry grinned again and yawned, finally feeling drowsy. He folded the letter and place it on his nightstand, deciding to send it in the morning.

He would tell Remus, or someone if anything got to serious, he decided and snuggled into his covers, falling into a world of darkness.

**LIVINGinTHEshadows**

He he, finally finished. I"M SO SORRY, it's taken so long, 6 months, Whew! Well, I'll try to NEVER do that again, so I'm going to start setting deadlines, and TRY to stick to them, but with everything thats going on right now, i dunno how much writing I will be able to get in. I only managed to finish this one because my muses', Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi, refused to let me start on my 'Gravitation' fan fiction, until I finished the fics I already started, heh!

Well, there you have it, another one finished, and this time, 2000 WORDS LONG!!!!! YIPPEE!

Longest chappie ever, woot woot

"Nough of my ramblings.

Cheers

Crmy


End file.
